Nightmare
by Tribble Master
Summary: E/O Challenge. Sam and Dean are taken to a strange world, deep in the woods. Sam escapes, but he must find his way back to save Dean... Cross with Nightmare Before Christmas
1. why am i keeping this up

**Title: N**ightmare**  
>Word: <strong>Trick or Treat  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?

* * *

><p>For a moment, he thought they had found him again. It was only a trick of the light. Sam pressed harder on his side. He muddled on with labored breath. He had to find his way back. Dean was still trapped inside. He glanced down at his side, gauging the blood seeping through. Sam looked up with a wicked grin- Three trees, three doors. The grinning jack-o-lantern door was mocking him.<p>

_This is Halloween, _the mangled Skelton in a rotting tuxedo had warned. That bastard was in for a treat.

Sam lifted a shaky hand and opened the door.


	2. Preparations and Patience

**Title: ** Preparations and Patience **  
>Word: <strong>Space  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?  
><strong>AN: **To be updated weekly, I promise

* * *

><p>There was an empty space where Dean's heart should have been. He watched detachedly as the three monsters in front of him ate it slowly, savoring the pulsating meat. He thought he might be going mad, or worse, finally coming awake.<p>

The cold door swung open as a patchwork doll waltzed in. "What are you doing?" Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked down at their feet glumly. "I thought Jack sent you to go find the other one!"

Sally turned to face Dean, with a soft smile. "Sorry."

Dean groaned and twisted against his chains. He wondered where Sam had disappeared too.


	3. Much Ado About Nothing

**Title: **Much Ado About Nothing **  
>Word: <strong>Curl  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?  
><strong>AN: **Vote: does next chapter feature Sam, Dean, the Grinch, or Sally? **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack curled his skeletal fingers into a ball and slammed them down onto his desk. The mess of drawings shifted uncomfortably. Halloween-Town was in jeopardy. Monsters were losing their fangs, and fearsome disposition to television. No one was scared so easily now. This year, they would build a new monster to squirm and crawl and make kids scream.<p>

Test subjects had been brought into their world one by one, to be eaten or to be changed. But now he had a much greater prize to toy with: hunters. There were only a few more details to add.

Tonight, he smiled.


	4. That'll do

**Title: **That will do **  
>Word: <strong>Storm  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?

* * *

><p>Sam fell to his knees panting and wheezing and aching and nearly torn apart from his run. The graveyard gave him momentary shelter. He knew he didn't have the time though, not when there was a storm brewing. As if on cue, thunder boomed. Up until now Sam had been dealing in metaphors and hyperboles but now the Halloween world was rapidly changing.<p>

Sally walked with a scowl sewn on her face. Upon seeing the crumpled man she froze. "Sam?"

He got to his feet quickly. "Don't try- "

Relief flooded her features. "Thank god you're back."

"Wait…what?"

She looked around hurriedly. "Listen, closely…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

…. is a close enough name for him. Any description of him would be uneven and unreliable: Patches of fur as dark as storm clouds, an underbelly of leather thick enough to stop lightening, and spikes as sharp as lances. His eye, eyes, and glassy orb all varied in shape, size and placement. There was one eye on the tip of his tail as green as envy. Six eyeballs like a collar around his thick neck, and one hazy orb in the middle of his forehead. His ears were sharp. And worst of all…


	5. the Name of the Game

**Title: **The Name of the Game **  
>Word: <strong>Clear  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?  
><strong>AN:** Have you guys seen the character list now? i need dean/impala/pie fics asap. We'll work on the pie category later.

* * *

><p>What memories trickled down through Dean's brain weren't clear, or coherent. He tried to remember why he'd fallen through the door in the first place. Jack looked down with a sneer. "Hello, Lab rat."<p>

Blood trickled down his lips as he looked up.

Jack said the name, and it disappeared off his tongue. "…needs to have some fun before we let him loose." He shrugged. "It will be much better when your brother gets here."

-o—o-o-

Sally said the name and Sam's eyes widened. She pressed a dagger into his hand, "Hide it. I have to take you back."


	6. Collapse

**Title: **Collapse **  
>Word: Storm<strong>  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam collapsed as soon as the door was open. He fell in a heap next to Dean, groaning for effect. Dean shifted to look at his brother. They were both a mess. Sally turned to face Jack. He beamed at her; his skeletal features formed a mockery of a smile. "Is everything else ready?" she asked quietly.<p>

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel have just finished setting up the arena." Jack nodded. "All we have to do is drag them there."

"Dean?" Sam mouthed.

Dean's eyes grew wider, the colors shifting like a storm. His cracked lips broke into an uncomfortable smile.


	7. State Change

**Title: **State Change**  
>Word: Clear<strong>  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>…growled in the arena. The cleared space made it uncomfortable in a hundred ways. His shifting form hurt, his skin never could fit right. He wanted to stretch out his tentacles, but in a few minutes they would change again. It's ears, or what passed for such, perked up in excitement as he heard the crowd coming near. The stadium seating around it began to fill, the two-faced mayor taking seat first. It licked it's lips, with one hundred eyes watching.<p>

The entrance to the arena opened slowly. Curiosity peaked as it studied the men thrown in.

…was ready to play.


	8. Locked In

**Title: **Locked In**  
>Word: <strong>Grill  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The grill snapped shut, locking the Winchester's into the arena. Sam looked up at the monstrous crowd, scowling. Dean was shaking, and Sam wasn't entirely sure if he was sane. Dean cracked his knuckles and stood up on his wobbling legs.<p>

They looked across at the arena at the monstrosity. "We can't take him in here." Sam hissed.

"Says you." Dean growled. His chest ached with the absence of a heart.

Sam shoved Dean solidly. "Wake up, we need to get out."

Dean glared at him. Noise rose from the audience crying for violence.

…shifted again, gaining height and moving closer.


	9. Strike

**Title: **Strike**  
>Word: PourPore**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Something not entirely pleasant oozed from its pores, as it slithered forward. Sam looked up at the steep walls of the mock coliseum. There was a crack in one of the walls, good enough for a handhold. His side was still throbbing, even though the blood had caked over.<p>

"Sam," Dean said quietly. "I can't stop the noise in my head."

"Come on," Sam said backing against the wall. "Just stay with me."

The first hit came without warning. Sam felt the sting on his cheek as it struck out. The force knocked him backwards a few feet. It smiled.


	10. Escape

**Title: **Escape **  
>Word: <strong>Red  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sally counted down from ten and then tossed the red ball into the arena. Her actions went unnoticed as all eyes were on the brothers. Sam was already down on knee, and Dean was rushing the creature. The small object bounced harmlessly behind the monstrosity.<p>

_tick, tick, tick… _

The explosion rocked the arena without making a sound. Sam grabbed Dean by the crook of his elbow and pulled him backwards. "Now's our chance!" he shouted over the confusion.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel were the first to notice the Winchesters escaping the shattered arena.

…was second, and quickly took chase.


	11. How to Grow

**Title: **How to Grow **  
>Word: kit<strong>  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Do you think the tool kit God uses comes with a finite amount of tools to use? Or do tools come as He needs them for each problem?<p>

Jack fancied the later. There were answers to learn and questions to be asked. Tools would have to be created from power. Halloween town's power was built on belief. One night a year generated enough to keep them going. If it could keep growing…

While everyone around was panicking, running in different directions, he relaxed. His creature would do him proud. And once loosed outside… Three hundred sixty five days for celebrating.


	12. Tide

**Title: **Tide**  
>Word: <strong>punish, dawn  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 100 on the dotted line  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sam looked over at Dean. "Do you have any clue what to do?"<p>

Dean clutched at his chest. "Violence."

They both turned at the sound of a sharp noise, freezing to see if they had gained any ground. "He's punishing us." Dean murmured.

"What?"

Dean didn't reply but started running again. "There're trees up ahead and then a well. If we can just get to the trees we'd have an advantage."

Sam nodded. "I've got a knife."

Dean opened his mouth but there was a large _crack. _This time the crash behind them was deadly. The tentacles looked like an oncoming tidal wave. "My fault." He hissed under his breath. Louder, he yelled "We're too close to together, too easy to hit."

Sam took off, moving away from Dean even as his instincts told him to stay closer. His side was hurting again. His eyes glanced down at his blood soaked shirt. Placing one hand on the wound was painful but not as bad as it should have been. He froze and lifted his shirt. As he stared down it dawned on him suddenly that the rules didn't apply in this reality. His wound was gone. The tide had changed.


	13. Burn For Me

**Title: **Burn For Me **  
>Word: <strong>box, copy, hold, eighteen  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 600, right on the...well, shit.  
><strong>AN: **Simple objects, nothing more but something's hidden through a door though I do not have the key...Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean?  
><strong>AN: **I'm sorry for not updating. I've been a terrible friend. I'll try to get back into writing here more often. I'm sorry I haven't responded to any PM's in awhile. I hope y'all are having a good week. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If you hold still for a minute you see reality shaking. It does that sometimes, a lot times, not very much, but on occasion. Sam stood still looking at the dried blood below him, the crooked trees beside him, and the full red moon. Had it even been night to start out with? He flexed his fist and focused. A small box appeared in front of him. Sam's grin was a wide as a skeletons'. He picked it up and ran.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

Dean hit the ground. He must have tripped or just fallen from exhaustion. He gripped the knife in his hand harder and scowled. It was almost upon him. Eighteen different colored eyes were hovering over him with maddening glee. It tried to copy a smile but failed miserably. The beast shifted again, from tentacles to fur. Eighteen eyes changed in two great round ones, hungry. The great hound snapped his jaws at Dean.

Dean clutched at his chest, feeling the hole where his heart should have been. It was throbbing, and the noise was driving him mad. Hot breath was bearing down on him, choking him. He pulled his arm back and threw the knife with frightening speed. It hit the hound in its left eye, causing it to fall backward.

Dean stood up, shaking with laughter. He lunged forward towards it.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lock looked to Shock who looked to Barrel who looked to Jack. The three quivered before him. "What do you mean _their winning?_" Jack growled.

"We tried-"

"-and we tripped the blonde-"

"-and we hid little traps like you said."

They shivered. Jack rolled up his sleeves. He shook his head down at them. They would have to be sent to the lab later, mistakes like that would not be tolerated.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam didn't have to run much farther. All he had to do was listen to the yells and sounds of fury. The box under his arm was vibrating, and trying to escape. Sam turned the corner and headed towards the woods. Trees were falling.

Dean was trying to strangle the impossible when Sam arrived. Dean's arm was bloody and nearly shredded. Sam went down on one knee and began to unwrap his package.

Jack ran into the clearing, screaming bloody murder. "Am I going to go back to the drawing board again?" he fumed, hefting his scythe. He turned to face Sam, focusing on the box. "Is that? Oh no, you bastard…"

He brought the scythe down on Sam. Before it hit, Sam hit the trigger and the room went white.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The auburn forest trembled. There were three trees in the middle of the clearing, with three doors. Before them a white hole appeared and out fell two men. At their appearance, the middle tree with the jack o'lantern carving burst into flame. Sam fell onto his back and took a deep breath of air. He enjoyed it only for a minute. He got up to check on Dean. They were both alright, Dean was blinking. His arm was better, the bruises were fading. "Dean?"

Dean grumbled something incoherent. His eyes bulged suddenly, and he grabbed at the cloth of his shirt.

"Come on Dean, we gotta get out before the fire spreads…"

Dean pushed his hands away as he clawed his shirt. He threw it on the ground. The heat of the fire was burning his back but he didn't notice. The smoke was choking the air. He was looking down. The whites of his ribs were visible, just a small section on his pectoral. The red raw meat was open. His heart was missing.

Sam looked away from the engulfed tree to his brother. Dean wouldn't stop laughing.

**_end _**


End file.
